criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Breath Play
Look I was just trying to add scientific information about the topic because I am concerned people might get funny ideas i.e. that BDSM people and in particular people into breath play are somehow homicidal in some way. The material I added is even stated by the BAU team members on the show. :You were spoiling the plot of the episode in a page where this wiki specifically forbids to add spoilers - Mvpl ''TALK'' 18:33, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :I will have to agree with Mvpl. Even if it was a minor detail, it can still be considered a spoiler. Plus, the bullet regarding the definition of breath play is only supposed to lay out said definition and nothing else. It's meant to inform readers who have no idea why an episode was named this way or that way. It's never meant to imply anything else. There is no need to clarify any legal definitions or otherwise. However, I did reword the bullet a little, due to the context of 'asphyxiation'. UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:39, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ::For the record I never really understood why this wiki has a spoiler rule, because every other TV show wiki I've come across doesn't organize it that way. But whatever, it's too late and the wiki too big to change that now. And I was really trying to avoid spoilers, but I guess I can see how that might have been a tip-off. I may try to incorporate something into the unsub's page explaining his sexual sadism. It currently doesn't even have an episode description. Legitimus (talk) 18:49, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Probably because the episode is already being described in the character articles, therefore making any plot details in the actual episode articles redundant and unnecessary. You know, nothing's stopping you from filling up the episode description if it's empty. Just because I've been doing most of the work doesn't mean I'm entitled to all of these duties and no one else. UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:53, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::I probably will then, but I should mention I was reluctant to considering how you revert me on occasion without providing a reason. Doing that comes across as unfairly territorial. If I hadn't made a talk post here I would never have known why I was reverted. In the past I have simply given up and walked away under the impression you want articles a certain way and don't like anyone else editing them. This wiki clearly has rules that are strange compared to other wikis. Yeah I know I can sometimes be critical of the show, but it comes with the job (see my profile) and somebody has to call them out on it.Legitimus (talk) 19:08, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::Don't make edits all the time to reflect your needs. It's not allowed here. That's why I've been reverting them. UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:57, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ::LEGITIMUS: We respect the fact that many of the people that checks this wiki for info about the show does so from countries that are not the US or Canada, and in many of them they're not up-to-date with the seasons. They may want to know who's written or directed or is guest casting in a particular episodes BEFORE they get to watch it for the 1st time. ::UNSUB-ZERO: Would be lovely if, when undoing the edits of logged in editors, you remembered to give them an explanation in the Summary box! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:35, May 15, 2015 (UTC)